


pleasure doing business with you

by tangentiallly



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, Moral Ambiguity, POV Third Person Limited, Pre-Canon, canon typical vfd shadiness, darker interpretation on canon events, discussion of hypnosis, georgina's opinions may be biased, georgina-centric, vfd outsourcing process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangentiallly/pseuds/tangentiallly
Summary: Georgina has always appreciated Kit Snicket.
Relationships: Georgina Orwell/Kit Snicket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	pleasure doing business with you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own asoue

“The organization requires your persuasion skills, Dr. Orwell,” Kit Snicket said.

Kit Snicket called hypnotizing a persuasion skill because she was a holier-than-thou hypocrite who, while would do anything for the ultimate goal and benefit of the organization and called it noble, while had no qualms of committing necessary evil, still preferred to give those necessary evil a pretty name, a cleaner brand, still preferred to make it sound noble. For all she had no problem killing for VFD, no problem plotting arson to be committed by someone else’s hand, for all her ruthlessness, she still wanted to make it sound like the crimes she was committing were not as terrible as they truly were.

Not that Georgina minded. For Georgina, it was profits and personal comforts that mattered, more than boring morality the volunteers liked to stick to, more than the so called good cause VFD liked to preach, more than the sides and the schisms. She didn’t particularly have any qualms about hypnotizing people, so naturally she didn’t care about how Kit Snicket liked to dress it up and called it a  _ persuasion skill _ , although she was quite amused, because she knew how most of the other volunteers viewed her area of expertise. 

_ It’s immoral _ , that pretty-but-pretty-in-the-blandest-possible-way Beatrice Baudelaire had claimed.  _ It’s wrong. _

So for blandly-pretty Baudelaire’s good friend Kit Snicket to say it like some useful, valuable, important skill that could be justified being used, it was truly entertaining. Comedy gold. This was what Georgina Orwell always liked about Kit Snicket. She amused her, and Georgina liked to be entertained. Kit Snicket was also sharply precise and would do anything for the decided goal once she decided it was a noble goal. The decisiveness, the efficiency, the utter  _ coldness _ was refreshing, like a breath of cool, fresh air of autumn. (The best season, in Georgina’s opinion.) It was so different from the rest of VFD who wanted to pretend to be noble so they became indecisive about what they should do, so they wallowed in self pity about being deprived of decisions. So different from the whiny volunteers who thought themselves a tragic figure forced to commit necessary evil and only wanted to hear from others “it’s not your fault, you didn’t have a choice”.

Because, see, Beatrice Baudelaire and Kit Snicket were both holier-than-thou in their own ways, but the difference was that Baudelaire was whiny about it, at least in Georgina’s opinion. She talked too much, she always made herself into some sort of tragic victim figure - whether it’s “oh the circumstances have forced me to break up with you so I’m writing a lengthy book to explain to you to justify me doing this” or “yes I stole Esme’s sugar bowl but she really overreacted in her revenge”. Some people might call Georgina biased, or jealous, or misled by Olaf’s and Esme’s recounting of events, but Georgina called it seeing the truth clearly. Seeing things clearly was kind of Georgina’s specialty. She was the optometrist, after all.

“Do they now?” Georgina hummed, running her fingers down Kit’s face.

Kit smiled, sharp and cool. With her brand of precision Georgina appreciated, because there was nothing sexier than precision, in Georgina’s mind. “Yes,” she replied, and then moved closer towards Georgina, planting a kiss on Georgina’s lips. Not too hard, not too soft. Carefully measured as usual. She grinned into Georgina’s mouth. “And you will be financially compensated for your services.”

“Always know how to make a woman feel wanted, Miss Snicket,” Georgina murmured. She liked how Kit said “you will be financially compensated”, straight and simple to the point. She liked how Kit didn’t try to appeal to her loyalty to VFD (which Georgina had none). Appreciated how she never tried to lure her back to the organization by trying to appeal to her nobleness, or nostalgia, unlike some other volunteers liked to do. “I’m certainly happy to talk about financial compensations.”

“You certainly know what a woman likes to hear too, Dr. Orwell,” Kit smiled sharply. “My brother has been taking care of securing funds for missions for our noble causes, so I’m sure we can come to an agreement.”

From second-handed news Georgina had heard from Esme’s pet reporter, that loosely translated to “Jacques Snicket has been courting Jerome Squalor and his large fortune”. Impressive how Kit Snicket could call it “securing funds for missions for our noble causes”. It was delightfully amusing and on brand of her, as always.

“And who does the organization want me to  _ persuade _ ?” Georgina questioned, putting an emphasis on the word  _ persuade _ just for her own amusement.

“Widdershins’s stepson,” Kit answered. “He’s young, and I think he can use some encouragement before he goes on an important mission. It’ll be good for him.” She paused, and added, “I think he’s a bit indecisive and hesitant, probably an unfortunate effect caused by his stepfather’s strong opinion on how one should never hesitate. Widdershins could be overbearing sometimes and I don’t blame him for feeling overwhelmed by all that. I want to help him move past his hesitance.”

Georgina didn’t know what mission Kit wanted Widdershins’s stepson to go on, but she was plenty sure it was something some volunteers would consider less than moral. Luckily, morals had never been Georgina’s concern.

“That’s very noble of you. Well, just let me know the details, and I’d be glad to provide him all the encouragement and persuasion he needs,” Georgina offered. “Provided, of course, that I be financially compensated for my services, as you said I will be.”

“Of course,” Kit nodded. “Rest assured you will be.”

“Glad to do business with you, Miss Snicket.” Georgina smiled. “Now, with business out of the way, why don’t we do something more pleasurable? I’ll put on some music, and we can enjoy some fine discussions about jazz in my living room. I heard you have a very fine music taste.”

“That sounds lovely, Dr. Orwell.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi on tumblr](https://beatricebidelaire.tumblr.com)


End file.
